


Fairy Tail Lemons

by HaleyDyson0



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyDyson0/pseuds/HaleyDyson0
Summary: It's just a lemon. I won't make more than one page. Maybe a different page for each character combo, but who knows.





	1. Lucy x Natsu: Itadakimasu~

The pinkette came into the bedroom without his shirt on. I am used to seeing his muscles and abs from his usual attire, but the atmosphere was different and no one else was with us today. 

Not even Happy. He decided to take Charal on a date, which she actually accepted him on. It was weird because everyone was acting weird today. 

Levy asked Gajeel on a date, and he accepted, Gray didn't say no to Juvia like he normally did a year ago, and I even saw Laxus and Mira today talking at the bar. Ezra went off somewhere, and if I am right, I think she was blushing before she left. 

Today was just weird. Must be something in the air. But what's really weird is that Natsu came over to my house today after I took a shower, and he used the front door, not the window like he usually does, actually knocked and everything. 

It was weird. Really weird. 

I looked at the shirtless Natsu who had just used my bath because I forced him to. He smelled like he rolled in a dead fish and then sunbathed with it for three days. Must be all the fish that Happy eats around him. 

Now as he sits down on my bed I smell his enchanting scent that wafts up my nose. He smelled delicious, good enough to eat. 

"What's up Luce?" He questioned, using my nickname he called me when we were alone. 

I looked into his charcoal eyes and said, "just enjoying the smell of a clean you." I said and breathed in deeply to prove my point. "Ahh, delicious." 

He gave me a sly look and joked, "what am I, food?" 

I smirked at him and said, "No, cause if you were food I couldn't do this." I leaned in close to him and kissed his cheek near the corner of his lips. His skin was heated underneath my soft pink lips. 

I felt weird. Like I was in control of myself but wasn't at the same time. 

Natsu looked at me as I pulled away from his heated skin and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Your right, and wrong." He replied, confusing me further. He grabbed my chin and moved his face closer to mine. The swift nearness of his face caused me to blush, along with the longing look he was giving me as he husky voice rasped out, "Cause if I was food I could enjoy that lovely tongue of yours much better. 

Whoa, is this really Natsu? I thought as he brought my face closer to his. I felt my mouth open slightly as if my body was far ahead of my thoughts and responded to his every movement. He twisted his face slightly and placed his lips down upon mine. 

Warm damp lips meet mine and for a moment, it was just a chaste first kiss. The next moment Natsu was pushing harder, a powerful feeling surging inside him. A feeling that I have never felt from Natsu before. 

Natsu's lust for me grew more powerful with every second, not being able to take much more, I broke the hold and gasped for air. I realized then that Natsu had moved his dominant hand from my chin to my back and the other to my bare waist. 

I felt exposed with the amount of clothing I had on. How my white and blue top showed off my breast and my midsection, how my black skirt was now hiked up even further, almost revealing me, and how my fun sleeves that did not attach to my shirt stayed attached to my arm. 

Now my back was exposed to the chilly night air because, in the heat of the moment, Natsu's hands removed my vest that went with my outfit. Natsu shocked me with his boldness, and he has made me move with him with his power, not my own. 

I took deep breaths as I looked into Natsu's charcoals eyes. They were lit, and this flame was much more tender than his usual destructive ones, but there was also a wildness hidden beneath the surface, which we have only scathed. 

"See," he commented, his breath erratic, "much more enjoyable." He smirked as his warm breath made its way on my neck, compelling me to quiver. 

My heart rate quickened and my pulse blared in my ears. Despite my state I managed to retort with, "And what was I wrong about?" 

He cocked his pink eyebrow at me and replied with, "Wrong about what?" He gave me a sly smile, he leaned in closer to me, inches away from my face. 

I looked at his lips that I was just kissing, and then looked at his eye. Once they meet my insides seemed to be on fire, melting me with his charcoal eyed flames. 

I threw my arms around his neck and muttered, "Oh I don't give a shit anymore," before locking my lips with his and bringing him down onto my bed in one swift movement. 

I felt his hard chest on my breast, his strong hands in my hair and his leg on the sides of my own. His lips worked like magic, I could barely think, I could only feel his every touch, every breath in the darkness of my room. 

I could feel his hunger for me, his passion was a fiery volcano waiting to blow. His lips caressed mine and he traveled down my cheek and neck, all the way to my collarbone. His rose-colored hair touched my flaming skin, leaving scorching trails behind. 

He sucked on my skin at my collar, harder and harder, not moving. When he was finished he gave the spot a light peck and whispered the words, "Mine, all mine." 

I moaned a little and gasped, "Natsu~" 

The fire in him seemed to have a kick start, and he went away at my heated skin again, leaving sweet tails of tender kisses. His hands, that were on my bare shoulders, lifted me up so that I was sitting on the bed with him, instead of laying. He traveled down my arms and grabbed my hands. 

He lifted my hands into the air, so I was reaching above me towards the ceiling. His hands made their way down my arms that were covered in my sleeves. When he made it to my halter top he stopped his hands at the bottom hem. 

He looked at me for a moment, as if asking for my promotion. I gave him a smile and nodded. He nodded and then grabbed the hem and began to pull up. 

I felt the comfortable, yet foreign material lingers on my skin, as he freed me from its grasp. As he lifted it over my eyes he stopped. The restraint stayed there as he removed his hands from its soft material. 

I felt the chill of the night take over my body, I shivered as I felt its delicate breath wisp through the crack of the window and hmm against my side. 

I couldn't see what was going on, but I felt Natsu's weight shift on the bed. I could feel his heat blast away the delicate chilly enemy as he leaned in and pushed me down onto the bed.His nose slightly touched my neck sending quivers down my body. I moved so he could have better access to my throat and when I did, he inhaled deeply. 

"Luce, you smell amazing." He exhaled, igniting a trigger inside me that was cloaked in embarrassment. 

"Good enough to eat?" I questioned, showing a sly smile as I tilted my head to the side a little. 

I heard him lick his lips and then say, "Without a doubt." 

I smirked up at him and said, "Enjoy your meal." 

He paused for a moment, probably shock at what I said, and then replied with, "Itadakimas~" 


	2. Gajeel x Levy - Paper Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel x Levy

Levy was in the Library all day today she loved the Library, almost no one bothered her down here. It's not like she didn't like everyone and was already use to the noise, but when she was reading a book that was either one, really good, two, inappropriate, or three, both one and two, she wanted some privacy from prying eyes. 

Mostly Droy and Jet. But now that she knows that there is a big bulky guy that does not know what the word privacy means. 

Today she was reading a number three book that she couldn't put down, and if she did it was because she was grabbing her water, but she was still reading. She wanted to slowly read the book today. It just kept going on and on. She felt her body heat up when the words told her to, she felt sad when the character felt sad. 

She hadn't read a book slowly for awhile so by the time she was nearly done everyone in the guild had already left. Well almost everyone. 

"Yo Squirt, what are you still doing here?" A loud voice invaded Levy's ears causing her to jump in her seat out of shock. 

"What GajeEEH!" Levy screamed as she fell off her stool. "Ouch," she said as she sat up among the loose papers on the floor, that whenever you clean up always seem to come back. She rubbed her hurting back, a sour look crossed her face. 

"You are clumsy, huh Squirt?" Gajeel said as he leaned over Levy. She didn't know how he got there so fast, but she already knew how at the same time. He is strong and fast. He's a Dragonslayer, how could he not be there that fast. 

"It's all your fault, stupid Gajeel." Levy muttered and pouted, crossing her arms as she passed the blame onto the loud dragon slayer. 

Gajeel didn't say anything, which surprised Levy. So she looked up at him and saw that he was looking into a different direction. She looked closer at him and noticed that his ears were a bright red. 

Is he embarrassed? Why? Levy questioned. 

Levy looked down and soon identified why he was crimson all the way to his ears. Her orange dress was pulled up to her bellybutton, exposing her beautiful slender legs and her lacy underwear that her friend Lucy bought for her as a joke for her birthday. 

"You can use these to seduce him you know," Lucy had said to her on her birthday. This made Levy go an even deeper crimson than Gajeel was at that moment. It was just an accident. Levy was flustered that she had to look back and forth to Gajeel, who was still turned away, and herself, who was still exposed. 

_Why don't you try it? _A voice in the back of her mind. When she looked for that voice she realized that it was the main character from the book she had just read for the whole day. Levy looked at herself, she had taken a shower this morning and the worst that Gajeel could do would be to laugh it off as a joke.__

__

___Go on, you know you want to, _the voice whispered her dark desires into Levy's ear.___ _

___ _

___Levy looked up at the crimson Gajeel and licked her lips in anticipation. _Yes my dear, _the voice continued, _let him know what he's missing.____ _ _

___ _

___[Yes ma'am,] Levy answered the alluring figment of her own imagination that whispered her deepest desired that she has locked away in her heart._ _ _

___ _

___"Ouch, I think I got a paper cut!" Levy said convincingly._ _ _

___ _

___The worried Gajeel turned around and said "where-" but his eyes meet with Levy, who was on her knees with her one hand holding her up and the other was on her exposed round butt cheek, searching for the 'cut.'_ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel gulped as he looked at Levy's flushed face and sweet slender body, which part was covered by her dress that rested on her waist._ _ _

___ _

___"I can't seem to find it," Levy purred, making Gajeel's eyes go to her hand on her tempting check. She looked up at Gajeel with an innocent come-hither look, "can you help me find it and make it feel better?" She purred, stepping carefully with her words._ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel seemed lost in thought for a moment, "maybe Mira is still. . . " tch, you're losing him step it up a notch, the voice commanded._ _ _

___ _

___"Please Gajeel~ everyone else is gone," she wasn't wrong, even Pantherlily wasn't there anymore, he was out with Happy and Charle this evening. "You're the only one that I can ask, Gajeel~." Levy sang, pulling Gajeel in for the kill._ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel seemed to forget about what he was doing and focused all of his attention on Levy, almost there, now pull him in._ _ _

___ _

___"It hurts and only you can make the pain go away, Gajeel," Levy's voice was as sweet and sticky as honey, capturing Gajeel in her trap._ _ _

___ _

___"Where does it hurt?" Gajeel inquired. _Good girl, now have fun, _the voice said, leaving the rest to Levy.___ _ _

___ _

___"I can't reach it, use your hand I'll tell you if you're getting warmer or colder." Levy reach for Gajeel's hand, still supporting herself, and placed his large hand on her tender-soft round bottom. Gajeel's rough hand made Levy tingle all over. He moved his hand up to the edge of the cloth of her frilly panties._ _ _

___ _

___"Colder," Levy teased her voice on uneven, and her breath was slightly harder._ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel went down this time, going down part of her leg, at an agonizingly slow pace, as if trying to remember every inch, no every millimeter of Levy's skin._ _ _

___ _

___"You're starting to freeze, Gajeel~" Levy stated and looked at him with a smirk. "Are you even trying to make it feel better~?"_ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel looked at Levy's face and gulped. He was blushing like crazy, but then he took a breath. A very deep, long inhalation, filling his lungs till they could no longer fill. Then gave a large exhale, preparing himself in his mind._ _ _

___ _

___When he opened his eyes they were filled with a lust that Levy has seen before, but had never had the courage to crack open and have a taste._ _ _

___ _

___"Gihee!" Gajeel smirked and said, "I was just looking for any other injuries."_ _ _

___ _

___Levy smiled at him and said, "did you find any?"_ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel's smirk widened and he said, "Just a few." He took his other hand and grabbed her other leg, his hand on her sandal strap._ _ _

___ _

___He moved his hands up her legs at an agonizingly slow pace, her legs tingling with excitement and anticipation. Gajeel moved his rough hands up the back of her smooth thighs, going up to the edge of her checks._ _ _

___ _

___"You're getting warmer," Levy breathed out, looking back at Gajeel with lustful eyes, "you're so close."_ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel looked into Levy's hungry irises and smirked. "Gihee, don't worry shrimp, I believe I know where it is. I'll make you feel better, don't you worry." Gajeel licked his lips and continued further._ _ _

___ _

___His hands covered her beautiful cheeks, his thumbs were by the birthday underwear, where they covered her sex. Gajeel squeezed Levy's ass and began to massage them in his large talented hands. Levy gasped in surprise and continued to feel the tingling sensation take over her on by one. Gajeel smirked down at Levy on her hands and knees and said, "hows this shrimp? Am I closer?"_ _ _

___ _

___Levy looked at Gajeel as he continued to massage her ass and said, "I always knew you were good with your hands, but I didn't think it would be this hard for you to find a little paper cut." Levy mocked Gajeel, edging him on to go even further._ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel face turned from a cocky smirk to one where he wanted to show Levy what he could do. "Oh, you think so." Gajeel ceased his massage on Levy's cheeks and moved his hands to the back of her knees. "Well, I hope I can help you find this mere paper cut of yours." Gajeel leaned down and placed his warm lips on the edge of Levy's right butt cheek. Levy gasped in surprise. She did not think Gajeel to be so bold, she liked it. Gajeel smirked and said to Levy, "Is it here"_ _ _

___ _

___"Cold," Levy replied_ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel smirked and said, "Well then I better leave a trail so I know where it's not." Levy was confused for a moment but understood when he started to suck the place where he kissed her over and over until it left a love bite._ _ _

___ _

___When Gajeel was finished, he moved to a new spot and asked the same thing and got the same reply. He did the same thing over and over and over until he came closer to the crevice of her cheeks and she finally said, "warmer."_ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel smirked and Levy waited for him to suck her again, for the intensity of his lips, but instead of that, he bites her lightly and pulled her skin while he sucked on her delicate delicious cheek. Levy let out a small moan, unable to contain the tingling feeling that was enveloping and sensitizing her body. It was the first time Gajeel heard Levy make such an enchanting sound that made his blood run wild, he yearned to hear more of her irresistible sound._ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel ran his hands up her thighs and over her bum to rest one hand on her back and to take the other one and place it on the floor to bring himself closer to her ear. Gajeel leaned over and spoke, "The trail leads to this delightful fabric," he moved his hand down the center of her panties, where he was meet with a dampness that he was not expecting. He moved two of his fingers up and down the wet fabric, back and forth, making Levy shake and wobble on her knees as he continued to whisper sexily in her ear, "tell me Levy, is the paper cut somewhere under here?"_ _ _

___ _

___Levy bit her lip, trying to compose herself so she could answer yes, but her words wouldn't form, so she nodded instead._ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel continued even after she nodded and then made a sound, "Tch tch, you know I never understand whats going through that beautiful head of yours, you must use your words, Levy, you're so good with words." Gajeel teased her as he continued to rub her now soaking panties._ _ _

___ _

___Levy knew he would continue to do this, so she let out a small "yes~. . ."_ _ _

___ _

___"Yes, what?" Gajeel continued to tease._ _ _

___ _

___Levy knew he was going to torture her until she lost, so she gathered up all the air in her her lungs allowed her to and moaned out a, "yes the paper cut is underneath, Gajeel~."_ _ _

___ _

___Gajeel won._ _ _

___ _

___He smirked and pulled down the wet fabric and explored in the search for the 'paper cut.' Levy moaned louder this time as he searched her. Levy spread her legs slightly, to give him more access to his search which made Gajeel smile down at her. He kissed her shoulder and trailed kisses down her back until his mouth met with his fingers._ _ _

___ _

___"Ahh~" Levy moaned._ _ _

___ _

___"Right here I huh, well let's make you feel even better shall we." Gajeel smirked and licked Levy's 'wound' all over._ _ _

___ _

___"Gajeel~. . . . More~"_ _ _

___ _

___"Don't worry pipsqueak, I'll have you begging even more later on, just enjoy yourself now."_ _ _


End file.
